The Dragon Warriors
by Emerald Elves
Summary: Being Rewritten! Hermione's being stalked. Daniel dreams his death. Slytherins rebel, Dragons fly the sky and Aliens cause their usual terror. HPSG1 crossover. Mild Slash. R
1. Stalker

Summary: Hermione's being stalked. Daniel dreams his death. Slytherins rebel, Dragons fly the sky and Aliens cause their usual terror. HPSG1 crossover. Mild Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own Potter or the Gate, never have, never will.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stalker

Hermione sighed in content as she leaned against Ron in the compartment thy were sharing with Harry, Ginny and Neville. She was on her way to Hogwarts for her final year and she couldn't believe it. The school was seven years of her life, it felt odd that she would be leaving forever in June. For the moment however, she was glad to be with her boyfriend and friends. Over the summer the Order had split them through different safe houses and isolated them from each other entirely. This alone time had allowed her to get to know the others in the Order that didn't normally turn up for the meetings. She learned more about the war that the older, higher up members didn't tell her and her friends and she began to truly see how desperate the Order was becoming to get the upper hand.

But seeing her friends now, especially Harry, worried her. They were changed, more so than after all that had happened last year. Laughter between them was forced and talk between them was dark. Harry especially wasn't able to smile, concerning her greatly because if he didn't find something to be happy about then he might lose reason to survive past this war. She was also worried because after a week at the safe house she'd noticed and felt a strange presence watching her. At night she'd often glimpse a brief flash of a red eyed shadowed person outside her window. Even in the day the figure was shadowed and it scared her because only vampires walked in shadow, but it couldn't be one since they couldn't come out in the day. It wasn't a vampire, but it was something that resembled one and it was stalking her. Hopefully she wouldn't continue to see it.

As per usual Draco Malfoy showed his scowling face half way through the ride, but this time he wasn't with Crabbe and Goyle; instead he was with Blaise Zabini and Alana Dolmel. Draco's expression became emotionless as they walked in and Blaise shut the door.

"What do you want?"Ron asked sitting up straight, prepared for a fight.

"Isn't is obvious?" Alana asked with her distinct Australian accent. "We are here to talk."

"For now we are here to listen," Harry said calmly before Ron could snap.

"In several months a large fraction of the Slytherin House will be turning against the other and proclaiming their unwillingness to take the Dark Mark," Blaise said.

"You lead this fraction, don't you?" Neville asked. Draco nodded.

"What do you want from us?" Hermione asked.

"Acceptance," Draco answered. "We know the reaction we'll get, but we'd appreciate the one person who really matters in this war believing and accepting us."

"It's not that easy," Harry said. "Do you just expect me to forget everything that's happened in the past six years?"

Draco shook his head, "Never. One day you may be able to forgive me, but for now all we want you to do is observe our House for the next few months and hopefully you'll be able to accept us by the time we reveal ourselves to the school and the world."

"What does Harry get in return?" Ron asked, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Allies," Alana said. "His decision to accept us or now will influence our own on whether or not we will ally ourselves with you instead of becoming a neutral party."

"Wont being a neutral party get you in trouble from both sides?" Ginny asked.

Blaise shook his head, "If we are neutral we cannot be blamed for doing things for either side. We wont be allies, but we wont be enemies either."

Harry nodded, "I will think on this and observe. You will have my answer when it's needed."

"That's all we ask," Draco said, turning away.

"Draco look," Blaise said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look out the compartment window to see a massive storm cloud moving quickly towards them.

"That's no normal cloud," Alana said, worry lacing her voice.

"We're being attacked," Draco announced, eyes widening.

"Why?" Hermione asked, gripping Ron's hand tightly. "Surely they don't think Harry's not heavily protected."

Draco snorted, "It's despairingly obvious that there is absolutely no Aurors or Order Members on this train. It's the perfect opportunity to capture or kill The-Boy-Who-Just-Wont-Fucking-Die."

Harry laughed, startling Hermione, "I like that one."

The train jerked to a sudden stop throwing Draco, Blaise and Alana into Harry and Ginny. The lights flickered then went out as the sky was covered in darkness, thunder booming with the promise of destruction.

"We need to get off the train," Blaise stated, immediately righting himself. "We're lambs to the slaughter if we stay here."

"See you later Potter," Draco said as the three Slytherins left.

Hermione looked outside to the rapidly darkening area of nothing. It was entirely a flat plain of grass with a few random trees and bushes but nothing else worthy of giving protection. They heard several cracks of apparation and the train rocked.

"Lets get out of here," Ginny said.

They nodded and left, noticing that nearly everyone had already vacated. Hermione felt a deep rooted fear course through her veins as she ran down the corridor and off the train to see her fellow students battling Death Eaters.

"Shit," Harry cursed drawing his wand.

Hermione and the others followed suit and began to fire on the dark hooded wizards. After that first assault Hermione didn't see much of anyone she knew save Ron for he stayed by her to protect her from behind. They concentrated on helping the younger students, providing them a means to escape to the small forest on the other side of the train.

It seemed like she'd been fighting for hours, dodging, shielding and stunning or otherwise incapacitating Death Eaters when Hermione saw a first year, obviously muggleborn by the way she looked, who'd been cornered by a pair of Death Eaters. She quickly fired two stunners, both of which made their mark, ran up to the girl and proceeded to lead her to the forest. She was too out of it to notice that Ron wasn't with her and that the girl was injured. She helped the girl crawl over the car connections, paused for a moment to take a deep breath and took the girl's hand. The battle in front of them was fierce and confusing. Younger students were screaming at the top of their lungs trying to run for cover or huddled in small groups hoping to be inconspicious. Older students were paired or in thirds, squared off against the Death Eaters, colourful spells and curses flying between them.

Hermione looked down at the first year momentarily and with a small nod they sprinted towards the forest. What seemed like such a short distance took forever to get there. She was acutely aware of everyone around her, the flash of spells, the screaming, the crying, the agony and the pain. Her brain began working faster that she was able to follow-she couldn't even understand how that was possible- and a burning fire of immense power uncoiled within her, begging for release. She couldn't release it though, she didn't know how. When they finally crossed the forest's border Hermione collapsed to the ground exhausted, her adrenalin leaving her with bone weariness. Breathing heavily she looked around to she that none of the Death Eaters had figured that everyone was escaping to the forest-or they just didn't care. The first year girl was sitting down, head in hands, and that's when Hermione saw the blood. It covered the girl's right arm, dripping on to her clothes.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione heard. She turned to her left and all she saw was the colour green before everything became black.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Settled comfortably within his dark, cave like stone quarters he wasn't surprised- hadn't been for over twenty years- that he was draconian. He loved the darkness that surrounded him, the labyrinth of the caves that surrounded his place. He knew whenever anyone entered his domain, where they went and when they left. He hated it when people entered his labyrinth, he wanted to drive them out, burn them out, but he couldn't because they were suppose to be around, they were suppose to contaminate his lair with their going ons.

While this wasn't his primary lair, he resided here ten out of twelve months. His true home was nestled in the Pyrenees, exactly on the border between France and Spain in a valley with a small lake and forest. Normally he resided in a large manor in the center of the valley but when he needed to be alone he settled in his personal labyrinth along the mountains.

Oh, he was human-most of the time- but he was also Draconian. When he wanted to he could become a great big fucking _dragon_ and fly around like he owned the sky, which technically he did because he was the biggest creature of prey in existence. His draconian nature gave him power, a lot of power, but he could never use it around the humans, they weren't suppose to know about him and his family.

And that's exactly what he'd been doing for the past two damn months. Instead of relaxing when he didn't have to complete his usual work he'd been forced to scout out and observe whom the oldest family member assumed would become the newest. He didn't want the family do grow, he hated to admit it but he was an attention whore when it came to them and he felt that the family would be growing too quickly too fast. The new draconian was just the beginning.

He growled, tilting his head back at the tugging his draconian nature was feeling. He focused on it before sitting up straight, eyes narrowed. Then he was gone, running through his lair, taking the quickest rout to the surface and when he was in the open he launched himself into the air, black leathery and bone wings ripping out of his back, his hands becoming clawed but still keeping their human shape and the shadow of darkness wrapping around him. His powerful wings propelled him swiftly, his draconian magic making him even swifter.

He came upon a battle involving children and Death Eaters. The children, while out numbering the Death Eaters were losing. He could smell the stench of death, the horrors of the obscene and it angered him beyond measure. He swopped down silently, weaving in and out of the mass like a great shadow digging his claws into every Death Eater he could get a hold of. He made his way to the forest where he found the new Drake on the literal path of death. He covered her in his darkness, absorbing the killing curse before sending it back at the Death Eater before it could do him any harm.

He landed beside the young drake binding his darkness so that it only surrounded him. He was looked at in fear, by the young human girl as well. Saying nothing he walked the few steps to the girl and knelt down beside her. He stretched out a clawed but shadowed hand and placed it on her bleeding arm. She flinched but her fear kept her still as his magic flowed around the wound and stitched it back together, removing the blood.

Both draconian and human stared at him in surprise as he pulled pack and stood up. He smirked a smirk they couldn't see, bowed low then launched himself into the air again. He flew straight up until he would see the entire battle clearly. Raising both arms in a 'u' shape above his head he let the shadows around him fall and began to cast a spell, calling upon the most powerful of him draconian magic. The clouds above became pitch black and swirled angrily making him smile triumphantly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Everyone on the battle field could only stare up at the imposing figure with wings and claws with a mix of awe and fear. No one could make the figure out clearly, they were too intent on the magic he was working. The black clouds swirled counter clockwise menacingly for a minute before the suspension was ended. Thin cyclone like clouds with dragon shaped heads rained down on them, hundreds of them impacting the ground with such a force that it shook. Renewed screaming filled the air, some of pain, some of fear but when the students realized that it was only the Death Eaters being attacked they stopped, backed away and watched in awed horror.

The sky cleared, the smoke thinned out, the screaming fully stopped and the sun came out. Every Death Eater lay on the ground unmasked and dead, their killer gone. There was a stunned silence before they started milling about trying to find their lost friends. The questioned others on their rescuer, and the lack of adult help.

Hermione was walking around in almost a daze. That person, man, thing, had only showed up because of her-she was sure of it. It stalked her, not it protected her. She thought she'd left it behind at the safe house, but she couldn't get away from it. How often would she see it at Hogwarts before she learned its motives? Would those motives be her death, or the death of someone close to her?

"Were you alone the entire battle Granger?" Draco asked her, leaning against a tree. He looked perfectly composed, features the way they'd been before the battle. Had he even participated?

Hermione jumped. Ron was gone, what the heck had happened? "I _was_ with Ron," she said feebly.

"Whatever." Draco was silent moment. "Did you notice how no one came to our rescue save a creature wrapped in shadow? Our esteemed Headmaster doesn't think us worthy enough to protect, we are nothing to him."

Hermione was taken aback, "That's not true. How could he have known about the attack let alone send reinforcements quickly when we're out in the middle of nowhere."

Draco scowled, "delusional Griffindors."

Hermione snorted, offended and Draco straightened and walked off. Hermione watched him go before turning around and looking for Ron, Harry and Ginny. As she searched she observed the death that had occurred, a third of the students were lying on the ground motionless, but not all of them were lifeless. Others were reviving those who could, casting healing spells where they could. Few students go away with no injuries.

When Hermione found Ron he scolded her for 'running off' before returning to whatever he'd been doing-she didn't really care. She helped Harry and Ginny in getting everyone back onto the train and arranging it so that the last car held the dead. By the time all had been finished they were two hours behind schedule and still no one had showed up to help. The train moved on like nothing had happened, because to everyone but the students nothing _had_ happened.

* * *

Review please! 


	2. Price To Pay

A/N: IMPORTANT! For anyone who didn't notice the summary change when alerted to this update, I've rewritten the first chapter, and the entire beginining is immensely changed from the original start off. I did this because after some major thinking and reviewing I realized that the former beginning truely served no purpose to the point of my story and the bonding I was aiming for from the start of the stroy's idea could be achieved by a different, more thought out means. In short: re-read the first chapter if you haven't already.

* * *

Chapter 2: Price to Pay

Septimus Ashar, a wizard by birth, was strongly under the belief that wizards were stupid. It didn't matter that they had hundreds of spells to make their lives easier, they made no attempt to understand muggles and thus when they ran into muggles they made themselves look like idiots. He had learned at a young age the benefits of being well versed in muggle knowledge and so he was able to freely move through both worlds.

With this freedom he traveled everywhere, conducting business with the respectable and not so respectable contacts he'd made over the years. He personally colleted reports from those who worked under his older brother, not entirely trusting the communication systems for sending the documents, even though he modified muggle technology all the time.

Currently Septimus was fulfilling his half of a business deal for one of his non-respectable contacts in Barcelona and while he wasn't particularly fond of assassination, Miki was giving him some weapons and artifacts that had been circling the Black Market for quite some time. They'd been excavated from a temple in East Asia and he was very interested in getting his hands on them.

His target, a high ranking Russian Military officer, was scheduled for a meeting with several high ranked American Military in Washington, so Septimus positioned himself on the room of one of the buildings across from the man's hotel. On the roof he took from his backpack a disassembled sniper's rifle and put it together. He crouched down at the edge of the building, placed an invisibility spell around himself and the gun and propped the gun up on the edge.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. Growling angrily as he continued to look in the scope, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"What?" he snarled.

"Is that any way to speak to your employer, Metal?" Miki's voice filtered over the connection.

"How the hell did you get this number?" Septimus, known as Metal to the entire Black Market, asked.

"That doesn't matter Metal, what matters is our new arrangement. If you want these artifacts you're going to have to preform a double hit."

"And this second person is?"

"Senator Kinsey of the U.S. Kill him as well, and we have a deal."

Septimus scowled, "Why the change?"

"Someone else has offered to purchase the items, if you don't complete your half of the bargain in twenty-four hours then the items are no longer yours."

"Son of a Bitch," Septimus snarled. "I'll get them both you bastard, and if I find you've sold those artifacts prematurely I will tear you apart piece by piece!"

He closed the phone, slipped it back into his pocket and returned all his concentration to the task at hand. Previously he'd been prepared to wait all day for the Russian to return to the hotel, but now his schedule had been changed. _Dammit_ Septimus cursed. _Dammit, dammit, dammit._

Septimus was not a patient man, he had to always be doing something no matter how long it took. He could patiently take apart electronics and modify them to his own purposes or make something himself but he couldn't sit and wait for something, especially if it was for someone to show up to their own death. He'd reserved all the patience he had for today, but now with one phone call it was all gone.

He waited though, and after an hour his patience was rewarded when a black limo rolled up to the hotel. Septimus did a double check to make sure everything was working then aimed. The Russian officer was an old soldier, fat, balding and ugly-but powerful. He had several armed officers around him, but they weren't doing a very good job of protecting him. Septimus trained his weapon on the man's heart and pulled the trigger.

The Russian dropped like the dead weight he was and a mad panic spread throughout the street. Septimus ignored the screaming, focusing his power to make sure the man was dead before moving away from the edge. He disassembled his weapon, returned it to his backpack, shouldered it and walked to an edge that looked down into a small alley way. He was still invisible, so he jumped over the edge, summoning up a wind to break his fall. He dropped his invisibility and walked out onto the street like nothing had happened.

He walked for a few blocks before catching a taxi to the other side of the city. On a side street he entered a small café that didn't really stand out. He got a coffee then entered into a large back room where he found several wizards milling about. Ignoring them all, Septimus walked over to the fireplace at the far end, took some international floo powder and threw it into the flames, sending a Draconian wave through.

The flames grew and Septimus saw his brother's face. Though it was hard to tell because the detail in the flames was bad, Septimus new Dar's face was probably smeared with dirt.

"Where are you Tim?" Dar demanded.

"Working," Septimus answered off handedly. "Get me my laptop will you."

"Does Luin know?"

"He doesn't need to," Septimus snapped. "Get my laptop now!"

Dar disappeared from the flames for several minutes as Septimus let his anger die. Dar was the baby of the family, always had been and because Luin was the oldest he thoughts that Luin deserved to know about all their business dealings. Septimus personally thought otherwise when it came to his criminal dealings.

He sighed, annoyed, as Luin's face appeared in the flames instead of Dar's. Apparently the Tree Hugger had run to big brother anyway.

"Are you in the States?" Luin asked.

"What if I was?" Septimus returned as if he was a child.

"Was it you then?"

"What if it wasn't? I don't even know what you're talking about."

Luin sighed and spoke in an old obscure language, "Did you take out that Russian General in Washington?"

"Are you going to chain me up in my lair?"

Luin shook his head, "Just be careful Timmy, if enough evidence is gathered against you they will be able to imprison you. You know my position on your illegal dealings, but please, don't get caught. I can't help you if you do."

"I wont get caught."

His laptop appeared in front of him through the fire. He snatched it viciously.

"What did I do to be rewarded your anger Tim?" Luin asked concerned.

Septimus terminated the connection with a wave of his hand, downed the rest of his coffee and left the café. A few blocks away he found a mall where he went to the food court and turned on his computer.

He'd made his computer, powered it with magic and attached features that allowed him to hack into any system he wanted to, among other things. Senator Kinsey was easy to locate and gather information of, the man was a political crime lord with ties to the rogue section of the NID. Today Kinsey was in Colorado, visiting the Chyenne Mountain Military Base. The flight transactions and his political schedule revealed everything.

Septimus shut the computer down and left. He walked around to the back of the mall and after making sure no one was around cast an invisibility spell and transformed into a silver dragon. His take off was relatively silent and only with some smooth flying was he able to avoid crashing into any buildings on his ascent.

The four hour flight gave him lots of time to contemplate how he was going to pull this one off without alerting the Military to his position as was as the local Draconian. He didn't need Day knowing he was here, he didn't need Day knowing about this line of work.

When he landed in a field on the outskirts of the city and transformed back into a human he shut the dragon away, masking it with everything he had before hitching a ride into the city.

_I cant exactly say where I was, I have no clue actually. Nothing looks familiar, smells familiar or senses familiar, at least not in a memorable way. Trees and animals smell the same no matter what planet you were on and they all have a similar look. Similar, yes; familiar, no, so I try to look around, get my bearings, but I cant. My body has been bound and although I can move my head from side to side it's constricted._

_I struggle against my bonds, terrified. I've never done well confined, I like being free and in control of my life. Restraints mean pain, or soon to be inflicted pain and I don't do well with pain. I never have. I put a brave face on in front of people, but when alone I break and cant bear it. _

_My bonds press into me but they don't cut my flesh. I can feel panic in me build up, I cant see anyone around, I don't know who my captor is and I don't know why I'm here. I jerk my back, crying out in anguish. I don't know if anyone heard me, I don't even think I can truly hear myself._

_Through the haze of my emotions I can here voices and I struggle to regain control of myself. I stop struggling against my bonds, breathing heavily and open my eyes to see him, the one person I can trust the most apart from the six I consider family. I frown when I notice the hostility and- is that? No- why is he looking at me in fear and with disgust?_

_Oh god what did I do to make him look at me like that, raise his P-90 at me like he is now? I don't remember being possessed, I'm not possessed now, nor do I remember doing something-anything-to hurt him. God no, I don't want him to hate me, I cant bear it._

_My bonds snap, the restraints around my neck fall free and it's now that I realize I don't look normal, I don't feel normal. I look at myself and understand his look of disgust. He can't stand to look at me, I'm a huge flying monster with the ability to destroy everything in my wake._

_Personally though, I think I'm quite beautiful for a dragon. My scales are pure white, coloured by my surroundings. I'm not a war dragon, my spikes aren't long but good for protection if I need them, I don't possess two horns that are curved back from my head and my claws are smaller. __**I'm**__ smaller compared to the other dragons, but I'm still quite large at twenty-five feet from head to tail. _

_I back away from him, broken and ashamed of myself. Then I notice __**her**__, the blue eyed blond who'd never given me a reason to like and care for her beyond my natural caring. She was whispering in his ear, looking at me with hate. He was listening to her, considering her suggestions. She was poisoning him against me!_

_I have to get away, so I spread my wings and lift myself into the air. Gunfire filled my ears and pain struck fire all over my entire body._

Daniel Jackson woke suddenly with a strangled cry, tears streaming down his face. He looked around in fear until he realized he was in his room in the SGC. His dream had been so real, so damn terrifying it made him want to go home to Dragonhenge and stay there with the other dragons for a very long time. He really had to stop letting his fears get the best of him.

* * *

whoop...Read and Review please and tell me what you think. 


	3. Absolute, Inhuman Power

Chapter 3: Absolute, Inhuman Power

Hermione sat in Professor Snape's office wondering two things, why she was here and how the hell had she beaten Ron in chess. She couldn't play chess at all and a half hour ago she'd kicked Ron's ass in five minutes. She'd been walking around with Ginny when Professor Snape approached them and ordered her to his office.

It had been a month since the attack on the train, a month since she'd last seen that creepy figure. So much had happened since then, though she'd been warned about it all. Draco no longer payed any attention to her, Ron and Harry and he had even stood up for Harry against another Slytherin. In Death Eater raids she noticed that Dumbledore used the casualties as motivation for others to join the Order and fight. She also noticed that Dumbledore was beginning to act more and more like Fudge use to when he was in office.

Dumbledore was the Order's administrator, he didn't do anything himself. He didn't go into the battlefield anymore and he was cultivating Harry as a weapon. All Harry didn't when he wasn't in class and sleeping was training, day in and day out with no free time.

"Your knowledge had extended far beyond a regular human being," Snape said in his silky baritone voice.

Hermione turned around to look at him and for a moment she froze before leaping out of the chair and backing away. Snape's eyes were crimson red and a black smoky shadow swirled around him.

Snape laughed, "Come now Granger, have I done anything o prompt your fear? Did I not save your life last month?"

Hermione shivered, but nodded, "You may have saved my life, but how do I know you won't kill me yourself? You've been stalking me all summer."

"I've been taking up my free time watching over you, making sure we haven't made a mistake."

"We?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Severus is not the only one with inhuman powers," a man said appearing out of thin air. Hermione gasped and stared at him in awe. He was beautiful, tall-over six foot- with short wavy golden hair, intense sparkling blue eyes and a string athletic build. His clothes were muggle, but they were expensive.

"Who are you?"

He smiled softly, "I am Luin Ashar."

"What did you mean by inhuman power?" Hermione asked.

Luin and Snape, who'd returned to looking normal, each took a seat. Hermione tentatively took a seat as well.

"According to the Laws of Magic, created my Merlin, later refined by the Founders and then again during the time of Grindlewald, there are aspects that cannot be indefinitely controlled. The elements, time, light and dark are some of these and although magic now has some control that control is not absolute. No one is suppose to have absolute control over time or the elements, such power in the wrong hands could be the destruction of the world, possibly the universe.

"However there are those born who defy the Laws of Magic and you, Miss. Granger, are one of them. Now I'm not saying you can control time or an element, you cant. Your specific skill is knowledge. Given some time you will possess knowledge on everything, there is nothing you wont know."

Hermione blinked, "So I'll be able to know everything?"

"Factual, yes. You possess a knowledge far beyond anyone living."

"I'm safe to assume each of you have absolute control over an aspect?" Hermione asked enthralled. When she considered the pros and cons, this was amazing.

Luin nodded, "Severus, as I'm sure you've guessed, has power over darkness. However that doesn't make him evil, there is a fine line between the two."

"And you?"

"Time."

Hermione swallowed. This man had the ability to change history for his own purposes, he could rule the world if he wanted to.

Luin stood, "Come, I shall give you a demonstration of my power."

Hermione and Snape stood and followed Luin out of the office. Hermione admired the gracefulness in which Luin moved but as they neared the Great Hall she noticed his steps became less graceful and more childlike. He was walking unevenly, fidgeting and when Hermione was able to glimpse his face he was grinning like a mischievous little boy. When they reached the Great Hall he jumped in, laughing gleefully. Hermione followed and saw that Luin had stopped time all around them.

"Isn't it great?" Luin asked gleefully, insanely. "You can do anything to whomever you want. See, see?"

He bounded up to the head table where Dumbledore was in the middled of taking a spoonful of corn and replaced the food with a disgusting mix of various items, some not even edible. Hermione looked around nervously, not comfortable with this. Snape walked past her randomly changing people's positions making it so they would be horribly embarrassed when time resumed it's normal course.

"Stop it," Hermione snapped.

Luin looked at her strangely, "Stop it? Why?"

"It's wrong." she told him.

Luin frowned, "I don't see how. It's fun, you can change things, embarrass people with no consequences. For instance, Draco Malfoy over there. I know you don't get along. You have the time for revenge, to embarrass him for insulting you like he's done so many times. Look, look. You have the perfect opportunity. Go!"

He pushed her towards the Slytherin table, towards Draco, laughing as Snape continued to wreak havoc.

"See the opportunity Hermione? His mouth is open, he's facing a male friend, eyes half closed. You could do anything. Go on, try it."

Tempted, Hermione slowly began to alter Draco's position, and as it became more comical she found pleasure in it. Laughing she moved Draco into a compromising position. Suddenly Luin grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Fear caught her at the serious, dark look in his eyes.

"You're better than most, but do you take pleasure and causing pain. For Draco this could end his social life and whatever honor he holds among his house. The Wizarding Culture does not accept homosexuality, especially the Purebloods."

"I...I don't-."

"Everyone wants the chance to get back at someone, however you must realize that our power is great enough to destroy or control everyone."

Hermione nodded, and let out a shuddered breath. Luin released her and repositioned Draco so that he would be embarrassed but not disgraced. Snape cam up to them.

"Would you like to stay and watch, or leave and hear about it later?" Luin asked.

"I'd rather leave, thank-you." Hermione answered.

The adults nodded and they returned to Snape's office. "What do you know of dragons Miss. Granger?" Luin asked after they'd seated.

"A lot sir."

"Then as I'm sure you know, dragons are the most magically powerful creatures in existence. Since we are the most powerful humans we've been given dragons as our animagus forms. Because of this, we call ourselves the Dragon Warriors. Our human correspondences and employees are called the Dragon Knights."

Hermione contemplated this in shock. A dragon? _Holy crap! _

* * *

Read and Review please. The next chapter wont take so long to get out, I swear. 


	4. Dragon Lore

Wow, It's been a long time. I haven't abandoned this story, but don't expect quick updates.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon Lore

By the next afternoon, Hermione couldn't stand the amount of chatter Luin's stunt had caused. Harry and especially Ron wen on and on about the humiliation Draco went through and Dumbledore's face after eating what Snape had put on his spoon.

Needing a quiet place to concentrate, she headed towards her trusty hide away- the library. The boys hated the place, avoided it at all costs unless she made them, so she knew they wouldn't bother her here. She settled into an empty chair in a back corner with the Dragon Lore book Luin had given her, detailing the powers each Dragon had, their far reaching contacts the Dragon Knights and everything they dealt with.

_Established nearly two hundred years ago _The Dragon Knights _were founded to watch over the development of the human race, both magical and non-magical. Though the magical world didn't advance much after the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry their political structure was rapidly going down hill, however only recently has the corruption been seen world wide. The muggle's technological advancement, though not serious since there are other non-human beings far more advanced in the world, was a cause for concern because of the destructive power it promised. The ability to bio-engineer man made toxins and creations of atomic and nuclear weapons. Knights of all professions were asked to join high ranking positions in business, government, and medical facilities and research departments to report to the Warriors any major developments that could cost the world._

_For instance, twenty years ago, muggle chemist Daryl Winters manufactured a deadly toxin that could be distributed though the air. He would have been able to release it with no on the wiser until people started dropping dead had a Knight not started working there two months prior. _

_Knights all over the world report to the Dragons, some more than others depending on their placements. It is only because of the Knights that the Warriors are able to keep such a firm eye on the humans and protect them where needed._

Hermione thought about that and its implications. What the Warriors ran was similar to a world wide spy ring, save they protected the world with the information they gathered. She could see how that wouldn't go over easy with every country's government, they could take over the world if they were inclined to do so. She didn't want to be around when the inevitable fallout happened. She flipped a few pages and came upon the section concerning the Warriors.

_An ageless family with the power of the dragon and control of one of the infinite magics, their power came about 5000 years ago. Out of Luin Ashar's large family only four, including himself, were granted the draconian power._

_Luin was granted the ability to control time and as such, time is irrelevant to him. He can stop it, quicken it, or travel though it. While he is not necessarily the most powerful of the Dragon Warriors, he is considered the most dangerous._

_Mavie, the only daughter, controls the waters. She's vicious when angered but otherwise a calm soul. Septimus is the Lord of Metal. He can create anything out of metal and also is the most understanding of technology. He constantly takes apart technology and recreates it for his own purposes and his technology is more advanced than anything found on earth. The last of the oldest is Dar, controller of all things earthen. Dar can create earthquakes- or stop them; grow plants - or kill them; heal people- or poison them._

_For nearly their five thousand years of life the four dragons believed themselves to be the only ones of their kind, however over twenty five years ago they felt a disturbance in the waves of magic and up investigation found the source to be a young pissed off boy named Severus Snape. They were surprised to find that he too was a dragon, but took it in stride. Serverus is a master of darkness, every magic he does has a dark tone to it and he has an affinity to wrapping shadows around himself when it battle. The power of darkness gives Severus a touch of the power of death for when he summons creatures to his aid they are skeletal and death like. However that does not mean he's a Necromancer. Necromancy is a forbidden art with corrupting consequences._

_A year later there came another disturbance, this time originating from America in the form of an eight year muggle boy named Daniel Jackson. Though Daniel could not wield magic on his own, a draconian nature manifested within him and allows him to use magic in a highly concentrated magical area. Were as Severus is Dark, Daniel is Light. His magic is pure, there's not colour to it no matter what spell he casts. Daneil's purity bleeds into everything he does and because of that he can do nothing out of absolutely negative emotions._

_Finally, ten years ago, Rachael Wilson joined the growing family. Rachael's associated with peace, everything she does is peaceful and her intentions are. Though she knows how to fight she'll never enter into battle unless attacked directly._

"An interesting read Miss. Granger?" a silky voice broke though her trance.

Hermione looked up to see Snape watching her, a small smile curving his lips. He looked relaxed, like he did when Luin had been here.

"It's the book Luin gave me," she answered.

He nodded, "Don't leave it lying around, there are secrets in there we don't want out."

Hermione smirked, "Of course. No one would want to believe that you were once a 'young pissed off boy.'"

Snape rolled his eyes and leaned against the shelf. "Is there any questions about what you've read so far?"

"Who wrote it, did Luin?"

Snape shook his head. "Day did." Hermione frowned. "Day is Daniel, it's a reference to his special power and title: The Day Lord of Dragonhenge. Following this pattern, Luin is Time thus the Time Lord of Dragonhenge, Mavi is the Aqua Lord, Tim is the Metal Lord, Dar is the Gaia Lord, I am the Night Lord and Rachael is the Peace of Dragonhenge. Day wrote the book five years ago at Time's request in the event we came upon more Drakes."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Is there any magic you cant preform, aside from the obvious?"

"We are the most powerful beings on the planet, even Day can cast the most taxing spell and barely feel the effects if he's in a magical area. There are few things we can't do."

"From what I've read, I don't get a sense of how close you all are, you're a family, yes but in every family there are varying degrees of closeness between each member. I'd rather not make presumptions."

Snape sighed. "There are several items that book does not speak of because it's meant to be a background, not a full history. Day is my brother in all but blood, I don't know peace well, since I only see her on the holidays and she's infatuated with Gaia. The others are family, I am close with all of them on an equal level, as is Day. Although there is a tension between Time and Metal that I must mention. I believe it spawns from something that happened far before our time.

"Metal also deals with the Black Market, usually preforming less criminal acts to lift unsafe items from the circling. He went against the norm an assassinated a Russian Military General and a US Senator recently but not all the Warriors know about it. Peace because she's throw a fucking fit and Day because -well - he'd throw a fit too. Day's job also forced him to come in contact with the Senator and while they never liked each other, Day is against mindless killing and Black Market dealings."

"What did Metal get?"

"Highly dangerous weaponry and very rare. Do not concern yourself, you have more important things to deal with."

Hermione tilted her head, "Like what?"

"Luin told you that we wish to take a more active role in this war and although I am a part of both the Order of the Phoenix and a Death Eater, I can only do so much when it comes to the one person who can truly destroy the Dark Lord."

"Harry."

Snape nodded, "You're one of his best friends, you know him best and you can help guide him into his own. He needs to stop putting Dumbledore's priorities on top of his and start doing things for his own personal reasons. Dumbledore is not the saint everyone believes him to be."

Hermione sighed, "Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Luin will be here again on Friday to give you your Dragon Pendant and explain its properties. For now, all you need to do is get use to your changing self."

He straightened up, snapped his fingers which dissolved several shields and walked away like their conversation never happened. Hermione smiled, she was seeing a side of Snape that few were privileged to see and she was honored.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. Also if I've made any mistakes or you read something that doesn't make sense since this was self edited.


End file.
